Light reflection
by Tiro
Summary: Ginji wakes up early on Christmas, and instead of getting up with his usual energy, he stays to watch Ban sleep. Established relationship.


**Light reflection**

**Summary**: Ginji wakes up early on Christmas, and instead of getting up with his usual energy, he stays to watch Ban sleep. Established relationship.

**Pairing/s**: GinjiBan.

**Warnings**: Fluffy, and characters a little OOC.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Getbackers nor do I make money on this.

-o-

Ginji was a natural energy ball. There simply was no rest around the guy. Well, besides the time when he did sleep. But normally he bounded up from the bed immediately and dragged a disgruntled Ban with him.

Ban liked to sleep. Especially as it grew colder, and started snowing. Then he would curl up underneath the blankets and sleepily glare at Ginji if he dared coming too close with grabby hands. It wasn't fun going out on jobs for him, but at least they finished quickly because Ban wanted back into some sort of heated place.

But this day, at four a.m, Ginji woke up with his usual energy. However, he did not jump out of bed and dragged Ban with him. He woke quietly, eyes snapping open, catching the time and he sighed slightly.

It was Christmas. They had an apartment, a Christmas tree and Christmas lights. Mostly because Ginji had whined about it. They even had presents.

So why wasn't he getting up like a hyperactive kid (meaning, the way he usually got up)? Because his eyes had landed on something so peaceful he didn't want to move.

Ban breathed slowly and evenly, still deeply asleep, one hand curled up loosely between them, the other arm wrapped around his waist. His hair was down, partially hid his eyes and Ginji smiled. It was so rare to see Ban relaxed, completely at ease. When they slept in the car, Ban was always alert. Always frowning, and worried. Tightly wrapped around himself. Not like now, sprawled over the bed with no care in the world.

As Ginji had insisted on keeping the Christmas lights on, despite the electrical bill, the lights now played over Ban's pale skin. Ginji moved closer, shuffling, nuzzling Ban's cheek fondly. The Jagan user didn't stir. He was probably tired from the strings of jobs they had completed lately in combination of the cold weather. Ginji would let him sleep as long as he needed too.

In the summers, Ban rarely had anything more than boxers on, and usually lay in the sun, basking like a snake. But now he had a t-shirt of Ginji's that loosely wrapped around his chest, and a pair of soft pants. Ginji still felt that the exposed hand was chilly, and tucked the covers up higher around them. Ban moaned a little, shuffling closer to the Lightning Lord's warmth.

Ginji moved slowly, working an arm under Ban's neck but soon had the Jagan-user snuggled up tight against him. He placed one hand on Ban's shoulder, rubbing his thumb on some exposed skin and watched the difference of the skins in the green and red lights. He liked them. They made everything warmer in his eyes.

Ban breathed out slowly against Ginji's neck, his eyes opening half-mast and his head tilting back so he could look at the blonde.

"Gin…?" he mumbled.

"Sshh, too early, Ban-chan. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm… you then?"

"Soon, I'll go back to sleep soon."

They had nowhere to be this day. Probably they'd end up at Paul's for some coffee, but they'd stay inside as much as they could. A free day was rare, and spending it inside with Ban wrapped in warm blankets usually put the Jagan-user in a good mood.

But now he fell asleep easily again, head relaxing on Ginji's shoulder and the blonde started his stroking motion again. Sometimes the thumb caught some of the t-shirt, but Ginji didn't like to be distracted from the smoothness of Ban's skin. So finally he moved under the t-shirt with his hand and continued to rub his thumb, this time over Ban's collarbone.

He continued to watch the light reflect over Ban and the covers on their bed, sometimes glancing over to the clock to see how long he could drag out in letting the Jagan-user sleep. He hoped it would last for several more hours, as he doubted he'd grow bored with watching Ban's skin shine glowing red. Ginji gently kissed Ban's forehead, basking in the warmth they had created and wondered if this wasn't the best Christmas of them all, despite it being few gifts and probably cold outside. It was best because of the man in his arms, and the life they had started to create together.

With that, Ginji smiled and let his own eyes finally slip close as he prepared to enjoy the still hours of the early morning with his most treasured person in the world.

End

* * *

A short little, very fluffy story. It's been a long time since I've done any Getbackers fics but I still love them, don't worry!

Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
